Service providers, such as AT&T, can receive a number of requests from various users of communication devices for any one or more of a plurality of multi-media service offerings. These requests may be directed to a predetermined application server of a plurality of application servers associated with the service provider, which is adapted to provide feature processing for the requested multi-media service. As Service providers continue to add multi-media service offerings and corresponding application servers for providing feature processing for each of the requested multi-media services, there is a need for improving communications between core network elements defined on the service provider system to permit more efficient and accurate processing of user requests for multi-media services.